Pictures On a Notebook
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. Two weeks after their happy relationship, their english teacher assigns the Junior class to write about someone personal from their past and Bankotsu learns a shocking thing or two about Kagura's unhappy upbringing and wild behavior.
1. Hiten's Insecurities

**BewilderedLoca**

I do not own any of the IY characters and even I did, I would have to share with people and I dun like to share :[

Anyhoo, this story isn't compared to all of the other humor stuff I write, previously. I kinda thought it over and decided to see what would happen if I was like everyone else and write a drama/angst fic. *le gasp* Dun worry folks. Because when I get this finished and if I see a lot of people like it, I may do it again but if not, I'll just stick with my humor flicks, until I get the balls to do it again ;d

**So that's that. Here's another multi-chaptered story for you to enjoy while I suffer trying to wrap up some more X-Mas theme fics and post 'What's New this Year?' for you guys ;D**

**Pictures on a Notebook**

Chapter one; Hiten's insecurities

"Ahh, it feels good to be in love!" Bankotsu sighed while Hiten rolled his eyes. Both boys were riding on the 5 train already considered to be a few minutes late for their Math class.

"Oh boy…" Hiten groaned. "Not '_this_' love business again."

"Shut up, Hiten. Atleast I know Kagura likes me!" he stuck his tongue out.

"That's just an upgrade from Sango Taijiya, Princess of the ancient civilization of the Huns and Yura Sefton, the busty hair comb." Hiten chuckled.

"Alright, I'll admit it was mistake! I had a small crush on them." Bankotsu admitted.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me." Hiten glowered, taking a bite out of his egg and cheese sandwich.

"Alright! So, it was MORE than a little crush… I'll admit it but atleast now I'm not interested into them." Bankotsu said, "I have Kagura now."

"I just wonder how long this one is gonna last." Hiten groaned, still feeling sleepy while eating his breakfast sandwich.

Bankotsu's brow furrowed, "Whaddya' mean '_I wonder how long this one gonna last_'? Don't you have faith in us?"

"I'm not saying that I don't but I mean, what if something happens and then that causes her not to hang out with us or worse; You."

Bankotsu scoffed as the train stopped at their destination, "Nothing like that isn't going to happen. She's pretty stable unlike the rest of the other girls I found pretty." He said, as the duo walked down the platform down the stairs, "And besides, if things get worse, we'll still be friends in the end. One way or another."

Hiten stood quiet and carefully chose his words, "But what if something drove it completely to edge and that caused you guys to stop talking to eachother. I don't wanna have to take sides even though, I knew _you_ the longest."

"Awww, Is my Hiten jealous?" Bankotsu babied while Hiten growled when Bankotsu pinched his cheeks. "I think so!"

"S-Shut up!" Hiten hissed before running ahead and made a snow ball. "I'm not a baby, you prick!"

"Were you concerned?" Bankotsu grinned before retaliating. "Was my Hiten-Whiten concerned about his friends welfare?"

"Shut up!" Hiten snarled, throwing an ice ball between Bankotsu's legs. Bankotsu grunted and bent over slightly to cup his balls.

"My nuts! You hit my nuts!" Bankotsu moaned while Hiten pointed and laughed.

"HA! Good for you!" Hiten mocked while Bankotsu grabbed a hard snowball and aimed low at his crotch as well. Hiten fell down to the ground next to him, trying to hold comfort of his nut sack as people walked by them, ignoring them like dirt on the ground.

"I hate you, Bankotsu." Hiten grunted while Bankotsu eased up slowly as he slowly recovered, "Shut up." He said as he pushed Hiten to the side, when he started to recover from the earlier affliction.

"You asshole." Hiten snarled as Bankotsu slowly stood up and laughed. "Ha ha, I win."

Hiten smirked and kicked Bankotsu at the back of his leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall on top of him. Hiten groaned in pain while Bankotsu whined, "Who knew street ways would be this hard?"

"And it doesn't help with all over the snow either." Hiten added before shoving Bankotsu off of him. "Now get off. We have to get to class."

Bankotsu rolled over and got up while Hiten followed suit. "The last thing I wanna hear is Principal Winkler freak out on us again for being late."

"Can we make some snow angels first?" Bankotsu smiled, already making one on the untouched street way.

"For God's sake, we in the 11th grade and you want to act like 1st grader and make a snow angel!" Hiten snapped, "Don't you have any idea how embarassing that is?!"

"No," Bankotsu drawled before getting up and made another one at the opposite side of him. "I want to make snow ANGELS!"

"Fine," Hiten groaned, "But I'm going to take a nap first. Wake me up when you're done setting yourself ten years backwards."

***********

Mrs. Bifano was writing on the board as both Bankotsu and Hiten came into class, with winter attire suitable for the season coming around. "You two are late. Where were you?" she asked while casting a glance over at them.

"Ask Snow flakes over here." Hiten motioned at Bankotsu as they entered in the room and picked up the class copy of 'The Black Cat' as they came in. The teacher looked over and saw the condition of the snow on their boots and pants. "I don't think I even want to right now." She scrunched her nose as Kouga sat on her chair too busy playing on his PSP while the teacher gave out her lesson.

"Hey Banks, you're late for English… for once." Kagura greeted, cutting some pictures before giving him a peck on his lips. "I thought you weren't going to show up." She told him as Bankotsu smiled. Hiten scrunched his nose and foresaw, what was gonna go down in few moments if he continued to linger a moment longer between them.

"Maybe I should go sit with Kouga up in the front so that way, I don't have to witness another make out match and go blind throughout the rest of the whole day." Hiten said as he walked off, up in the front. "What's eating him?" Kagura asked, watching him walk off as Bankotsu settled in his seat.

"I think he's worried about how our relationship is going to go." Bankotsu told her while she resumed into cutting out some pictures she had developed last night.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, arching a brow.

"I think he thinks that we won't talk or hang out with him as much if we _ever_ break up."

Kagura slightly frowned and blinked, she looked over to see him, actually writing in his notebook and doing work… This was serious.

"I'm sure he'll get used to it eventually." Bankotsu said before leaning over to look at her unorganized desk; filled with scraps of paper, markers, tape, scissors, and a disheveled collection of pictures. The first few were snapshots of him, her family, her friends and elementary school pictures of her and Bankotsu when they were younger. He blinked when he noticed a snapshot of her old man with another woman. He peered in for another closer look but Kagura swiped it away from his view before he could identify who that other woman was.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Bankotsu asked, "I was just curious."

"Why?" she asked.

"Who was that other woman? Your aunt or something?" Bankotsu guessed.

"No," Kagura blinked "Just don't worry about it, alright? It doesn't hold anything valuable anymore…" she trailed off despondently as Bankotsu frowned at the sudden mood change. He figured he'd stop talking about it for the moment but would ask her about it later on, in the nearby future. Hopefully by the end of the day, that is if he still remembered. He shrugged his reminder off and leaned in for another kiss. Kagura chuckled and met him halfway until he felt something being thrown at his head.

He pulled away and glared at the only one possible for getting away with murder. "Kouga, I'm going to kill you!" Bankotsu snarled, causing the class to stop discussing about the book and focused on the small outburst Bankotsu himself walked into. "Oops."

"Bankotsu," Mrs. Bifano started to say, "Being that you interrupted the entire class, would you be as so kind as to the last two pages of the story?"

Bankotsu pouted, "Maybe…" he said as Mrs. Bifano called out his name, "Bankotsu."

"Alright. Might've as well get this over with." He sulked as he read aloud his assignment for the day. Soon after, she wrapped up the end of the lesson and announced the next class project for the last marking period of the fall semester, "As a last attempt to lift up your final grades for the marking period, I want you guys to write a personal essay about a past event or a memoir from when you were younger. It should be atleast 3 pages long with an introduction and conclusion." There were a series of groans and whines.

"—if you hand this in by next week, I will be able to add 15 points to your final grade, despite the grades you had from the last two marking periods." She added, "And I'll be glad to give extra credit for those who bring a photo or keepsake belonging to whomever you wrote about or you had at that time period to class during presentation." She said as the whole classroom was covered in whispers and murmurs.

"C'mon! You'd guys be stupid, NOT to do this assignment!" Kouga said aloud before being silenced with a casting glance. "Kouga."

"Alright Miss. I'll behave." He pouted while some kids snickered.

"So is that clear? Can I expect a personal essay or memoir about your past or someone you knew by the end of next Friday?" she asked the whole class before looking over at Kouga, who stopped his sentence mid-way. "Oops…?"

"One more interruption or disruption in my class Kouga, I will not sign a letter of recognition for you." She told him, bluntly as Kouga sat up straight on the chair and folded his hands on her desk.

"Why another writing project? I mean we have enough as it is." Bankotsu whined slumping in his chair while Kagura taped his first grade picture at the top right corner on her blue construction paper.

"Why are you complaining? That's not a lot to do." Kagura told him in a calm voice while he frowned, "I hate writing essays."

"It's just three pages about a past event you had. It's not like your childhood memories were short anyway." Kagura said, "Most of them never end from what I can tell."

"Is that so? Prove it." Bankotsu said.

"The time your cousin from Tijuana told you a story about the woman who drowned her kids and you believe Jakotsu was the woman." Kagura reminded him.

He scoffed, "So?"

"The time where you thought women had penises and men had vaginas."

Bankotsu blinked, "Besides that."

"The amazing 'switch-a-roo' you had with Hiten." Kagura rolled her eyes, "For some reason people still believe, you're each other's copy."

"So your point was proven but you have to admit I'm the hotter copy." He winked while she gave him a slight grin.

"Whatever. You're an idiot." She started to say as he pouted, she then gave him a small peck on the lips. "—but I love you anyway."

**A/N; Alright, see now it ended in fluff. But watch me screw it up later on in the end or atleast halfway in the second chapter. Whoa, this story might get abit angsty but with a little humor, we all know it's sa'll good, lol.**


	2. A Moment alone with Kagura's Notebook

**Pictures on a Notebook**

**Chapter two; A Moment Alone with Kagura's Notebook**

The morning had already gone by, swiftly as possible and the three had met up again for sixth period lunch. They were waiting on line, cracking rude jokes on people at the sidelines as the line slowly moved up. "Oh my God," Hiten drawled, keeping a hand over his growling stomach. "If this line doesn't move up faster, I swear I will bite off Dominique's legs and eat her." he moaned while Bankotsu and Kagura snickered.

"I don't think Dominique will fill up your stomach _that_ much, Hiten." Kagura snickered, "She could hardly throw up in the bathroom stall anymore."

"She's just a waste skin and American Eagle drags." Bankotsu commented as 'Dominique' walked off with her tray, gossiping with a friend of hers before casting them a look.

"Did you see that?" Kagura asked.

"I sure did." Bankotsu quipped.

"You of course, realize this means war." Hiten smiled, "Bankotsu, please be as so kind as to add, Dominique Sanders to our bitch list."

"You got it, boss!" Bankotsu said, writing a reminder on scrap of paper he found, "I wonder what they're giving for lunch…"

"No Banks. Scratch that. Take a memo!" Kagura interrupted Hiten while Bankotsu crossed out the previous note.

"What's wrong with adding her to our on-going bitch list?" Hiten asked.

"She needs to be severely punished for her actions." Kagura scowled.

"For grilling you," Hiten started to say, "—For **NO** reasons _**WHATSOEVER**_!" Kagura shouted before clearing her throat.

"Note to self; Give Dominique a shiner and a wake-up call next period, sanitize her locker with peroxide and painter fluid and trash her boy toy's car once again with tapioca this time." Kagura dictated as Bankotsu finished jotting down the reminder. "Is that all?"

"If she gives me another glare, then no." Kagura crossed her arms, "Future charges will be dropped."

"You'll make a fine agent one day, Kagura." Hiten said as the three picked up their trays.

"Ooh! Mozzarella sticks!" Kagura ignored Hiten's comment and pulled as much as she could on her plate.

Kouga growled being a few spaces behind her and pushed her aside, "Stop hogging all the mozzarella sticks, reduced meal whore!"

"Hey, I deserve this mozzarella sticks, just as much as you DO with your poor income!" Kagura snapped while grabbed another tong and fought with Kouga for the remaining cheese sticks.

The boys just stood there and watched while Ayame strolled beside them and sighed, "Kouga… come on, we have to go back at the table and—"

"Give me my mozzarella stick, you two times eating maniac!"

"No! MINE MINE _MINE_!!" Kagura snarled, now running away from him.

Ayame sighed and picked up a salad, "I'll eat something else today… being that _**ALL**_ of the mozzarella sticks are taken _or_ destroyed."

"That's the third time _this_ month!" Abi growled, stomping her way to the front. "I've been dying for this food, and it's gone in a matter of seconds!"

"Tch, so?" Bankotsu said, still dazed watching Kagura throw carrots at Kouga, "Atleast it's hot watching her do it."

Abi blinked and did a double take. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiten rolled his eyes, "Don't even bother. It's like talking to a live corpse." He told her as she waved her hand in front of Bankotsu's view.

"He's completely distracted." She noted.

"I'm not." Hiten smirked while Abi glared. "Dream on."

"Am I allowed to have wet dreams?" Hiten winked before Abi growled and chased him down to the outside field.

Ayame sighed and grabbed her salad and fruit silently before going back to Kouga's table, leaving him and Kagura to go at it for the remainder of mozzarella sticks. Bankotsu sighed after, a good minute or so, before grabbing a milk and walked back to the table. He opened his milk container and chugged down its contents down. He let out a small burp while throwing the milk container over his shoulder and looked down at his lunch table.

Hiten's soda was on his side of the table, Kagura's backpack was next to his seat. He grinned when it was the Joker bag he bought for her a few days ago. From what he could see, all she carried was her notebook, binder, pens, her make up, more bundled photos from the one she was working with earlier in English and in Spanish class. He blinked and looked over to see Kagura still fighting with Kouga for the mozzarella sticks, Hiten was still running away from Abi while trying to have small talk with Kikyou at the same time.

He looked down at her bag, then back up at Kagura and Hiten. He bit his bottom lip and pulled out the decorated Mead notebook; covered with stickers and cropped photographs. He started to almost feel bad for digging through her property but Kagura was his good friend and girlfriend, so he could look through anything he wanted.

He had _some_ rights.

He opened and went through the first few pages until he saw pictures cut outs of her and him. He smiled at the comments she wrote and pictures themselves. He flipped through the next page and arched a brow once he saw a picture of the woman earlier in English class, before he had the chance to read the comments, he looked up and saw Kagura and Hiten both retreating back to the table. Kagura with a victory grin on her face and a hand mark on Hiten's.

He panicked and hid the book in his bag and casually waited until they came back and sat on the table. "Looks like someone had fun."

"Oh yes," Kagura grinned, "This week I win five fights and Kouga wins nothing."

"And I got slapped more than three times today." Hiten sighed.

"That's an achievement." Bankotsu grinned while Hiten glared.

"Don't glare at him like that," Kagura glared back while Hiten stuck his tongue out. She scooted closer and pecked his lips. "No one glares at my baby."

"Yeah, no one except me." Hiten scoffed.

Kagura rolled her eyes and pushed Hiten off his chair. "Hey!" she heard him protest but ignored him once she looked over at Bankotsu and laid her head on his shoulder and dug through her backpack.

"You know… we never got back at Dominique." Bankotsu brought up to buy off attention from her bag.

"You're right." Kagura blinked and groaned, "—Crap I'm behind schedule."

"Oh don't worry," Hiten climbed back up his seat, "I gotten that all taken care of."

Before the couple could ask, there was a screech heard from a distance, "MY HAIR!! THERE'S ICE CREAM AND KETCHUP IN MY HAIR!!"

"How did you…?" Bankotsu wondered aloud.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." Hiten grinned as Abi screamed, "Now, it's time for me to take my leave."


	3. The Woman in Red

**Pictures on a Notebook**

**Chapter three; The woman in Red**

A few hours later, Bankotsu found himself in detention with the most expected people he'd find himself in to begin with.

"I have no idea, how you dragged me into this, AGAIN." InuYasha grumbled. "I swear Kouga, you and your little stereotypes…"

"Hey, it was accurate!" Kouga defended himself, "Though, what Bankotsu did with the puppets was pretty funny." He snickered as Bankotsu smirked.

"That was the stupidest thing ever," InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but that could explain that bruise right there," Kouga pointed at his cheek.

"Hey, if it means anything, it was self defense for Bobby." He said, pulling out a rabbit hand puppet.

"How'd you do the X-rated show again Bankotsu?" Kouga laughed, reliving the memories that scarred InuYasha's mind.

"Oh, that's pretty simple," Bankotsu said before pulling out a female bunny puppet, "You see when a male rabbit and a female bunny…"

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Mr. Remsen proclaimed, "**NO MORE PUPPET SHOWS!!**"

"Alright alright, sheesh," Bankotsu handed him the puppets and crossed his arms, annoyed. "No more show and tell for you."

"Thank you," Mr. Remsen groaned as he walked back to the main desk, oblivious to Kouga swatting his hand near InuYasha's bruise. "OWWW!!"

"InuYasha!" he scolded. "What did I tell you about yelling unnecessarily in detention?"

"What?! He touched me!" InuYasha pointed, "He started it!"

Bankotsu yawned as the argument went on, he looked over and out the window. He saw Hiten harassing Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou making out in Kouga's jeep and Kagura drinking smoothies with Ayame. They all stood there throughout the whole two hours just waiting for them to get out and go hang out for an hour at the least at the mall or at a store they didn't kicked the good ratio of them out.

It wasn't until Kagura looked up and waved, knowing as if he knew he'd be there staring out the window, at _that_ certain time. He shrugged it off and waved back. He pulled away from the window and dug through his pocket, pulling out the picture from earlier. He frowned and saw similar references to Kagura's and the rest of her siblings features on the woman caught in the flash.

She obviously had both Naraku's and Kagura's hair and eyes, however the form was similar to both Hakudoshi and Kanna, Muso's skin tone but everything else seemed to resemble Kagura. The body language, smile, hairstyle, facial positioning, somewhat the height and size… she fit everything else. But it was obvious, she was portrayed as a tavern wench, hence why there was a small Naraku and Kagura on her lap, eating popcorn or getting distracted by someone else, dressed as a gypsy and Rambo.

He looked at the borders of the frame and it was still considered somewhat damaged, obviously showed that the picture was starting to wear out. He flipped the photo around and only saw the rushed black inked pen writing that labeled;

'For Nara & Kagu, Happy Halloween and Happy birthday to my dear little ----, Love -------'

Bankotsu frowned when the rest of the note was almost illegible for him to read, due to the fact it was script, and rushed script he couldn't decipher that well. '_Might've as well Suikotsu or Renkotsu… they oughta know it._' He thought while he looked over at the window again. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were still going at it in the backseat, Ayame was giggling as Kagura, Hiten and Naraku were role playing as a store clerk being robbed by a hooker and drug addict.

"MIGHTY DUCKS!" InuYasha yelled.

"X-MEN!" Kouga yelled back.

"MIGHTY DUCKS!"

"X-MEN!"

"SHUT UP!!" Mr. Remsen shouted, getting the two to stay shut for a brief moment, "Do you want to come back here again tomorrow?"

"No." InuYasha scoffed.

"That sounds like fun!" Kouga grinned, "Because tomorrow I have last period with you and you have detention duty tomorrow, so I can see you twice in a day!"

Mr. Remsen blanched, "On second thought, no detention for you at all." Kouga pouted.

Bankotsu sighed and for some weird reason, he wasn't in the mood to bother anyone so far. And that's never happened before, he looked back into the Polaroid and figured it must've been her mother but then remembered a brief conversation he had with her about it and she confirmed that her mother died from a fatal wound on the chest two years later after the twins were born, which was 2000. She refused to go into further details and he wouldn't to pressure her into it.

"WOLVERINE!!"

"WILD WING!!"

"WOLVERINE!!"

"WILD WING!!"

"**WHY** can't you two behave? Why? Why? Why?" Mr. Remsen groaned, slamming his face on the desk. "When is it going to be four o'clock already!" he asked while Kouga looked at his watch.

"Says here, that it IS four o'clock." He read off the digital watch as Mr. Remsen was considered the first one out the hall, running for joy while the rest of the kids were still inside the classroom. "Thank the lords!" he cheered as Bankotsu, Kouga, InuYasha and a couple of other kids left the detention room and proceeded downstairs, to the main entrance.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bankotsu greeted his brothers with a groan once he threw himself on the couch.

"Bankotsu!" Renkotsu bristled and pushed him off. "Don't throw yourself on the couch!"

"Why not? It's soft." Bankotsu nuzzled into the cushions.

"And I want to keep it that way." Renkotsu glared, "We can't afford another like this. AGAIN."

"Oh fine, be boring and traditional." Bankotsu rolled his eyes before remembering the handwriting. "Oh! I was wondering if you could—"

"I found her!" Jakotsu hollered, jumping up from the couch, "I so fucking found Carmen Sandiego! I caught the bitch!"

Suikotsu stared up at him, "Stop that, you're making a scene."

"Your talk doesn't work on Hypochondriacs." Renkotsu sighed while Bankotsu shoved the picture in his face, "Can you translate this for me? It's in doctor script and I can't understand it."

Renkotsu glared at Bankotsu for a brief second before looking at the note, trying to decipher it as well. "Good luck with that." He handed him back the picture.

"What's wrong? Can't you read it?" Bankotsu frowned. "How about you Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu peered closer to read it but shook his head as well as Jakotsu's. "Who writes like that anymore?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Beats me. How should I know?" Jakotsu snatched the picture, "Well there has to be a hint somewhere on here… see!" he pointed at Kagura, "Ask her!"

"I guess I could but then…" Bankotsu scratched his arm.

"She'll freak out because you stole it?" Renkotsu sighed.

"Pretty much." Bankotsu said before lying on Renkotsu's lap and throwing his legs over Jakotsu's and Suikotsu's.

"I know you too well." Renkotsu groaned as Bankotsu changed the channel to 'Spongebob Squarepants' "Way _too_ well."


	4. What will He think?

**I don't own anyone. There. Have fun homo fags. ******

**In Italian meaning;  
*Shut your mouth girl  
*You kids never know when to shut the fuck up in this house. ******

Pictures on a Notebook

Chapter four; What will he think?

Kagura groaned as she tried to nap on the couch with rowdy chatter going on in the kitchen. She could barely focus on her book in her room, let alone the bathroom and got kicked out the kitchen as soon as her grandmother invited her friends over for smoke, gossip and card dealing a certain game her family's been known for generations. Her great, great, great grandmother created it and it's been passed down to every female in the family. It's been say it passes down luck and fun past times with friends but she hardly had any luck and didn't have as much friends other people _thought _she'd have.

"NARAKU! Where's my gel!?" Muso yelled from the upstairs bathroom, stomping on the floor, causing the poor condition house to drop peelings of paint and dust on her head. She growled as Naraku yelled back from his room, "I used it all up in this morning! There was hardly any there anyway!"

"There was half a jar! HALF A JAR, NARAKU!" Muso yelled outraged.

"WELL, I'M SORRY!!" Naraku scoffed while playing on his Playstation 3.

"SORRY NOTHING!!" Muso stormed in, "I want another one!"

"When I get paid next week," Naraku waved his hand, trying to get him to move aside, "I'm spending this week's on clothes and more games."

Muso growled and lunged at him, almost strangling the life out of him. Hakudoshi came in and Kanna followed. Both twins watched in blank awe before placing bets.

"Ten on Naraku." Hakudoshi betted. "He has boxing classes."

"Tch, Muso." Kanna scoffed. "He had both boxing and kickboxing classes and graduated."

Hakudoshi blinked and frowned, "Crap, I'm might ACTUALLY lose."

Kanna grinned, "Oh yeah."

Hakudoshi's brows knotted, "Go dirty Naraku! I refuse to lose and if I lose, you better sleep with one eyes open from now on!"

Both brothers were oblivious fighting physically while the twins were yelling insults in hopes to provoke the fight further. Kagura groaned again and tried to block out the sound. "THIS HOUSE IS NEVER QUIET ENOUGH!" she snapped.

*"Arresta la bocca ragazza!" her grandmother yelled at her, annoyed she got distracted in the game and almost lost her winning hand. **"Hai mai sapere quando I ragazzi di chiudere il cazzo in questa casa!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and wasn't in the mood to deal with her grandmother. She got up and went into her room, ignoring the glaring both brothers were reduced to, as well as the twins. She grabbed her jacket and her keys, "Where you goin'?" she heard her grandmother asked, not moving her eyes away from her hand.

"Out to a friend's." she answered briefly.

"Not to that boy's house, I hope." She said blankly, with a poker face.

"No, Luz. I'm going to Ayame's house." She rolled her eyes before leaving.

Luz frowned and watched her granddaughter walk out the house, "Oh, don' worry 'bout her, Lucia. She'll be fahne on 'er 'own." A friend reassured her.

"None like she go de same way Jacqueline went'd." another said in approval.

Luz frowned and hoped they were right. Soon after, hearing the car drive off, she went back to her game and was oblivious to Naraku's banter. "MY CAR!! KAGURA YOU KLEPTO!" he hollered out the window, on she was gone.

Muso laughed while Hakudoshi paid Kanna the earned money for bet. "Count your lucky stars." He grumbled before going back to his room.

~!#$%$#!~

Kagura sighed in relief, laying on Ayame's bean bag on the corner of the teenager's room while Ayame was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family. The environment wasn't as bad as other people would expect it to be. Everyone believed she had the full deal when it came to 'family' but in all honesty, the only people Ayame had as family was her grandfather and her two nephews from her late older brother. Sure she had aunts and uncles but a majority of them were in either Ireland or Italy.

She always found Ayame the lucky one and often envy her every now and then. Only because she had a very compassionate and gentle grandparent and well tempered nephews with natural mischief but knew better. Compared to hers was polar opposite. Her house was considered a late night rave club to Ayame's stable tenement. His brothers were far from stable, her grandmother was so strict and reprimanding and the house was almost close to breaking apart.

One thing she knew for sure, is that she wanted to get out the house as soon as she got the opportunity and then hopefully get Bankotsu to move in with her as well.

"_Open up your heart let's get away,_

_Just take my hand it will be all right,_" Ayame sang as she walked in the room with a plate of food, "_Leave it all behind no matter where. __We'll find the answer deep into the night…_"

Kagura smirked and looked up from her book, "What song are you singing?" she asked, curious.

Ayame smiled abit, "Just a small little tune I found from my mother's records." Kagura frowned; causing Ayame to frown abit as she quietly ate her food. Kagura felt abit bad for bringing up her mother even though, she had no idea it involved her. "It's called 'Paradise'." Ayame said before chewing on her dish.

Kagura raised a brow and stared at it, "What is that?" she asked, hoping to get rid of awkward silence.

"It's 'Octopus alla La Risacca'" Ayame chirped as Kagura almost gagged. "That's offensive!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I just think I…" she stopped and stared, "I think I saw one tentacle move."

Ayame blinked ad looked down at her food, "Oh stop, it's dead."

"That's what you think. Just be careful when you swallow it." Kagura smirked, "You might die by gag reflex."

Ayame squinted and pursed her lips. Kagura innocently blinked and went back to her book before Ayame flung a pillow across the room. "Hey!"

Kagura retaliated and Ayame quickly ran out the room with her food, not wanting it to spill on her bed. Kagura remained smug and went back to her book, thinking she scared her away. Ayame came back shortly after with the pillow left on the couch and attacked Kagura with it. Both girls giggled and fought back with each other until Kagura wimped out and fell limp on the bed.

"Hah! I win!" Ayame grinned while Kagura pushed her face back down on the bed. "Ow."

"Yeah yeah, just this once." Kagura waved at her before rolling over and seeing the diary, she'd usually keep under her bed. "Ooh? What's this?" she said, pulling out the white fluffy diary.

"Huh?" Ayame blinked as soon as she realized Kagura was flipping through her book, "Kagura, no!"

"Wait hold on…" Kagura read through the book, "You had dreams about tying Kouga to a table, butt naked and doing _what_ I think about doing to Bankotsu?!" she grinned while Ayame's face range to varied shades of red.

"That's pretty kinky and abit _out_ there… especially for you." Kagura teased while Ayame snatched her book back and stuck her tongue out. "I knew I taught you well."

"Hey, I like to have my control every now and then." She admitted before turning red when Kagura laughed more. "That's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is but it's also cute." She said pinching her cheek. Ayame pouted and went through Kagura's bag, in search for HER notebook. "Ayame, don't!" Kagura reached out to grab but Ayame frowned as she lifted it upside down and dropped the contents; make up kits, Hershey's cookies and cream bar, her sidekick LX, her headphones, a mirror, her 1-inch binder, a note pad but no notebook.

Both girls frowned and Kagura went through the bag again while Ayame just watched her. "Where is it?"

"You prolly dropped it somewhere." Ayame answered, trying to help her.

"But where? I kept my bag with me, most of the time." Kagura started to panic. "I never left my bag alone until that incident where Michael stole my old sidekick."

Ayame frowned and nodded. "I remember but it couldn't be that far away or gone."

Kagura ignored her and looked through her binder then in her room, hoping it was just lying around there. "It couldn't have gotten that far… yeah." Kagura muttered in anticipation for her notebook to be at her house or here. Ayame went in the hallway to look for it then checked the house. She came back ten minutes later, empty-handed. "You couldn't find it?" Kagura asked, looking up.

Ayame frowned and shook her head. "Think you dropped it in Naraku's car?"

Kagura shook her head, "I think we should try there anyway…" Ayame frowned while Kagura shook her head, "That's impossible."

"Kagura, things like that get lost and is found in the silliest of places." Ayame tried to reassure her, "Unless it was money or something new." She told her, patting and stroking her back in hopes of calming Kagura down. "What was in it anyway?"

"Scraps, personal notes… old pictures and documents." Kagura started to say and stared off into space, wondering whether or not she dropped it at school or somewhere else outside. Ayame went through Kagura's phone and texted Kouga, to see if he knew anything about her missing notebook. She got a reply back saying that he did and told her that he last saw InuYasha with it. She then texted him and he said, Bankotsu took it and was reading it while Kouga was harassing him. "Bankotsu got it."

Kagura looked over, "Who does?"

"Bankotsu." Ayame answered while Kagura sighed in relief but then groaned.

"What's wrong? Your boyfriend has… ohhh." Ayame caught on and Kagura covered her face. "He's that nosy."

"No," she moaned and rubbed her temples, "He's just gonna… ask questions."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Ayame tried to be optimistic.

"Ayame, you don't even know half the story." Ayame frowned and stroked her back.

"What half? Kagura, it can't be that bad." Ayame asked.

"My family's not much of a joy like yours is right now." Kagura told her. "It's more worse and… people just like to judge." Kagura looked down and fidgeted.

Ayame got on the floor, kneeled in front of her and looked up from her lap. "I won't judge you." She told her with upbeat jade eyes. "You'll always be Kagura in my eyes."

Kagura smiled abit and stroked her hair, "It's more better to speak out, then keep it in." Ayame added while Kagura thought it over.

"I guess…" Kagura shrugged. "What time your Gramps set your bedtime?" she smirked.

"Well usually around eleven at night but…" she paused and squinted again, "Hey!"

Kagura laughed and pinched her cheek, "You're just too cute." She teased before looking over at the time. "Well, we got an hour. So why the fuck not?"


	5. Kagura's Secret

Ayame just stared blankly at Kagura, once she was done telling her the complete truth about her past, in detail. Ayame stood remotely quiet before registering her story in her mid, which basically explained and answered some of her questions she had on her behavior and past life. "So who else knows... besides me?" she asked.

"Just you." She answered solemnly before wiping her eyes carefully, trying not to ruin her mascara.

"I'm sure if Bankotsu even tried to put two and two together…. Not like I knew he would but anyway," she trailed off before catching herself and added on, "I'm sure he won't think any less of you. Besides you seemed like the type that reacts the way you do with him, _privately_ anyway." Ayame nuzzled in her lap while Kagura stroked her hair.

"I guess so…" Kagura shrugged before Ayame sat up.

"You're staying over tonight, right?" she pouted hoping to persuade her if she changed her mind.

"Might've as well." She looked over at the wall clock, "It's close to midnight now."

Ayame grinned and jumped up, "Good. I'll go find you some clothes and an extra towel!" she happily went on her way to go find spares and to tell her grandfather that she was staying over. Kagura smiled abit, watching her jumping for joy when her grandfather allowed her to stay. She remembered being that happy with her grandmother before but that was many years ago for her. All she could recall was the number of restrictions she had once she reached adolescence.

She sighed and looked up once Ayame dashed in, tossed her the towel and ran into the bathroom to set up her bath. "Uhh, I think I can take it from here." Kagura tried to assure her she was capable of doing it on her own.

"But I wanna," she whined, using her signature pout. "It's been awhile since you slept over."

"I slept over during summer vacation." Kagura told her, not trying to have visual contact with her eyes.

"Yeah that's like two months ago." Ayame answered and then stood quiet. "Fine point proven. I'll wait outside."

"Thanks," Kagura nodded before closing the door. She thought for a moment and opened it up again, "No pink pajamas." She said before closing it again. She heard Ayame giggling at the other side and stripped. She untied her hair and slipped in the warm water and sighed when she saw bubbles rise up.

She pulled her legs close and laid her head on top of her knees. She didn't know what to think anymore, she wanted to keep her past life out but just like in the typical situation and morals, it'd follow her everywhere. Bad enough she had to go through with it but for her to tell everyone and letting them know what crisis she had to go through, didn't sit right with her.

She already had and heard people's first impressions of her. As bad as they are, she knew, if word got out about what else happened to her, she knew they get much worse and the harassment wouldn't end until she or someone else knocked them out. She sighed soon after and relaxed in the tub, hoping it wouldn't bother her as much in the morning.

**~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~**Both girls rode on the M15 bus the very next morning, to school. Kagura had no choice but to actually go to class earlier and share the same clothes Ayame had in her wardrobe closet. Ayame even found another pair of the same clothes Kagura wore and dressed the same way Kagura did, with the exception of the hair and make-up.

Kagura sighed and gave up, "It's not even twin day yet, Ayame."

"I know. I just thought it'd be fun and cute to do it ahead of time." The AP honor student chirped as they boarded off the bus and walked ahead in inside. Kagura look around anxiously for Bankotsu or any hint of her notebook while Ayame was busy looking for Kouga. She smiled when she saw him being idiotic with Naraku by his and Sesshoumaru's locker. She instantly ran up to him and greeted him with a tackle and many kisses to his face.

Kagura slowly walked up to them and sighed while Naraku and Sesshoumaru were both pointing and laughing at Kouga.

"Aww, c'mon babe! It's too early!" Kouga complained while Ayame ignored him and went on giving him affection.

"It's only 8:45 and class doesn't start till another 15 minutes." Naraku smirked while Sesshoumaru blinked.

"And it's another 15 minutes I want alone, proving to you I can do the 'Carlton' dance better than you can!" Kouga snapped.

"Who can do the 'Carlton' dance better?" Kikyou asked walking up with Abi.

"Me." Naraku pointed while Kouga disagreed. "Tch, me!"

"No, you can't. Your legs are too ashy." Naraku stuck his tongue out while Kouga glared.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with these accusations lately."

"Want coconut candy?" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"I mean it man." Kouga pointed.

"I'm in the mood for beef patty." Kikyou randomly commented.

"I want those fried Spanish dumplings, Liz took me to get the other day." Abi added in.

Kouga glared, "I mean it! One more crack and I'm after your ass." Kouga tried to threaten but it didn't phase them.

"I'm still amazed on how fast history works." Bankotsu started off, "First blacks were slaves but now one of them is president!"

Hiten walked up with Bankotsu, "Hey there, Obama." He waved at Kouga.

"THAT'S IT!" Kouga got up and chased Hiten down the hall.

"Hey, he CAN run fast." Abi blinked once she saw Kouga tackling Hiten not too long after.

"Well. This is boring." Sesshoumaru pointed out before pecking Kikyou's cheek and walked off, with an arm around her waist. "We'll be outside."

Ayame sighed and got up, dusting herself. "Say Abi?"

"Hmm?" Abi looked up while blindly texting on her phone.

"You wouldn't happen to have the outline for Ms. Gin's class? I wasn't able to finish last night's chapter." Ayame frowned.

"I think I have it in my locker." Abi walked off with Ayame, leaving Bankotsu and Kagura alone in the hallway along with several other kids.

"Where is it?" Kagura asked, almost harshly while Bankotsu blinked.

"Where's what?" he asked, grinning nervously.

"My fucking notebook, you jackass." She snarled.

"I got it. Sheesh, why so defensive?" he asked while pulling it out her bag and handing it to her. "It's just a notebook."

"—But it's **MY** notebook." Kagura snatched it and looked through it to make sure everything was safe and compacted within the sheets.

"Your welcome, babe." Bankotsu mocked before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't dig through my shit again." She put it back in her bag, vowing to never leave it from here on out. "Ever."

"It's just a notebook, babe. Nothing that serious." Bankotsu sighed before pulling her to walk with him. "So how was your morning?"

Kagura stood quiet for awhile, "Better, now I have it back."

Bankotsu nodded, "Say babe?"

"Hmm?" She looked over.

"Who's that woman dressed at a tavern barmaid in the old Halloween picture?" he asked while she stopped walking. "And the guy you labeled as the 'Grim Reaper'?"

Kagura stood there, frozen in the hallway and frowned. "…"

Bankotsu looked over and frowned, "Babe?"

She didn't say anything. "Kagura?"

Still nothing. "Kagura!" he walked back and lightly shook her. She eventually snapped out of it and backed away.

"…It's no one important." She told him.

"Well, the woman does." He walked up to her, "She looks just _like_ you."

"And? It could be anyone." She backed away again, trying to avoid the subject.

"Why are you moving back?" he asked, walking after her every time she backed away.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" she countered.

"Why don't you answer them then?" he made a come back.

"Because it's none of your business." She told him, flat out.

Bankotsu stopped and scowled. "Fine. Maybe it doesn't matter at all."

"It doesn't." she shook her head.

"What's so bad about it anyway?" he asked, "If it's nothing or none important, you can tell me."

"I don't want to." She fidgeted with her fingers and looked down, hoping he wouldn't question any further and atleast drop the subject. The first period bell rang, "I'll see you in English…" Kagura tried to brush past but he kept her locked in, between his arms.

"Since, when do you actually start going to first period, _on time_?"

"Bankotsu stop." She tried to push him off.

"No I'm interested now." He told her, pulling back in.

"Bankotsu, I'm being serious." She glared while trying to shove him off.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he asked her, using his pout now, "You're gonna have to anyway, so why not now?"

"Just… no." she shook her head while Bankotsu gently pushed her to the locker and kissed her neck. She groaned and pulled him closer, "C'mon babe, I don't want to…"

He pulled away and frowned "I just want to know…" he paused and thought up a fair trade, "I'll tell you what happened to _my_ mother and dad."

"I already know about that." She told him.

"Not the full detailed though…" he frowned.

"Why do you want to know about my past so much? The past is the past." She looked away.

"Yeah but if you keep running from it, it'll happen to you eventually."

Kagura took offense, "Oh so I'll overdose on drugs and never pretend my kids never existed?"

Bankotsu blinked, "Wait, whoa… what?"

Kagura scoffed, "Nothing." She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"She never… but?" Bankotsu tried to figure it out but didn't succeed. He grabbed her arm and took her outside near the football field, standing near the bleachers.

"Bankotsu let me go," she tried to shrug him off.

"No. Now you're telling me everything now." Bankotsu told her off while she glared and crossed her arms again.

"You'll just judge me." Kagura told him.

"No I won't. You'll always be my Kagura, no matter what." He told her pulling her on his lap, coaxing her to stay. "I never judged you anyway."

Kagura looked down and fidgeted, "But you will after this." She said as he frowned and lifted her head up. "Don't doubt yourself like that." She frowned and then sighed.

"Promise me then." She looked up and played with his hand.

"Promise you what?" he asked, "Dinner? A movie?"

She shook her head, "Promise me that you won't get mad or judge me." She said as she started to play with his hand. He frowned and nodded, "Promise me that you won't."

"Fine fine, I promise." He reassured her, wondering what could cause her to act this way.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "What do you want to know about?"

Bankotsu held up a picture from her notebook, he kept for safekeeping. "Who is she?" he asked while she gasped and tried to reach for it but it swiped it away before she got too close. "No no, tell me first."

"That's my mother, Jacqueline." She answered, still on his lap trying to swap it.

"Oh, so my third guess was right," Bankotsu said, staring at it one last time before handing it back to her. "At first I thought was your sister, then your grandmother when she was younger, but then again…" he paused before adding on, "She's not the pretty… no offense." He admitted while she glared at him.

"Don't start talking about my grandmother like that." She growled but cooled off when he used his pout on her. "So is that all?"

He shook his head and held up another picture, "How about him?"

Kagura stood quiet, "… that's my dad."

"Why is he labeled as the 'Grim Reaper' then?" he asked while she frowned, "Is it because of that jacket?"

She shook her head and frowned, "No… I labeled as the grim Reaper because he killed my mother." She answered softly while he frowned more, feeling even more worse for making the jokes he did at his house. "I mean, I could've stopped him. I was right there…"

"How'd he… how'd he do it?" Bankotsu asked pulling her close.

"He shot her," she answered blankly.

"Why? Why'd he shoot her?"

"I don't even remember." She frowned, "All I remember was that it was near the twins' first birthday party and he was drunk." She tried to recall. "I hardly ever saw my actual father because I was raised with my mother and grandmother while he was in jail."

"What'd he go for jail for?" he asked, interested in what she had to say while comforting her at the same time. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "What'd he do?" he asked again.

She stood quiet once again, "Kagura? He frowned, "Was it because of your mother?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip while he lightly stroked her back. "He used to touch me a lot…" she admitted, looking down. "He was a smoker and a drunkard who used to come into house and come into my room while my mother was doing her 'motherly' things, outside with her friends. She'd leave me with him all alone while my brothers were out, at a friends'."

Bankotsu stood quiet. "He get nasty and hit me if I didn't do what he said…" she told him while she wiped her eyes. "Soon after around three months later, my grandmother found out and tried to get him incarcerated but he found out and fought with my mother, thinking she set him up, even though she was sick at the time."

"Sick with a cold or something?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Kagura paused and stood quiet, "She was just sick after she had me… I'll leave it at that." She said softly and played with her ring. "It's just a silly disease, that's all."

"Like what?" Bankotsu egged on. "You can tell me."

Kagura nodded and stared at her feet, muttering in an inaudible tone and Bankotsu put his ear closer. She whispered it again and was shoved against the floor, right off Bankotsu's lap. She ignored the pain on her ass and looked up, staring straight into a hateful glare in his eyes.

"You whore, When were you gonna tell me you were HIV positive?!" he yelled while Kagura momentarily flinched. "Huh? When were you? After we SLEPT and FUCK each other?"

She looked down and stood quiet.

Bankotsu growled and glared at her, "You're so fucking pathetic, it's getting **ME** sick." Bankotsu scoffed while she pulled a knee close and still reverted looking away from him. "I didn't think it'd be that serious…" she muttered while he ignored her, ripped the chain she bought for him off and threw it at her. She picked it up and looked up at him.

"You should rot in Hell with your mother, because that's the only place whores like you two belong." He said, saying his final word before leaving a shaken Kagura alone, in the isolated foot ball field.

**~!#!~**

A/N; And now things just starting to heat up once rumors circulate around the school… get ready folks! Until next time!


	6. Word on the Street

**BewilderedLoca**

Disclaimer: I don't any of these copyrighted characters, sorry for taking so long guys! Just really lazy and I'm glad I got something accomplished

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

  
Once Kagura felt her mobility to kick in again, she followed after Bankotsu but frowned when she couldn't see him any longer and trembled abit. Was this how it was going to be? Sure, it was wrong to lead him on and not tell him before, but she did now. And she made him promise not to get mad and he did. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold when it was fairly warm outside. She looked over and growled at the amount of attention her confession to confrontation with Bankotsu caught.

She glared at the rest of the first period physical Ed and snarled, "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT? HASN'T ANY OF YOU SEEN ANYONE FIGHT BEFORE? WHY DON'T YA TAKE A PICTURE? IT'LL LAST LONGER!" She glared at them one last time and stormed back inside to the school's bathroom, straight into the stall that was decorated with ink scriptures in vulgar language and scriptive writing. She made sure she slammed the door before locking it.

_I will not cry._She told herself, forcing the tears back. _I will not cry. No guy is worth crying over._

"Hey Chelsea did you hear? Bankotsu finally broke up with that trampy girl of his!"

Kagura snarled and felt her anger arise as she listened in.

"I don't know what he saw in her," Another girl said. "She's like so wild and obnoxious!"

"I think he was more of a plaything for her than an actual boyfriend."

"I think it's the other way. Shes more of the plaything, I mean she's went in on him numerous amount of times in the library, under the bleachers and even in the girls and boys bathroom!"

"Talk about being popular in bed." One of the girls scoffed.

"Speaking of being popular, who do you think Kagome's taking to the dance? She's so lucky that she's got two hot guys to choose from!"

Kagura barely heard the rest of the conversation as frustration, anger and humiliation fought to control her mind. _Why is it when it comes to Kagome stringing two guys along she's called popular, but when I going steady with one guy I'm called a tramp?_ She thought. _Tch, if I were a guy, I'd be considered a real ladies man. I'd put Miroku, Naraku and stupid Bankotsu to shame. Some typical double standard bullshit._

She waited until they left to come out and washed her face as the bell rang. "Well maybe he'll apologize and talk to me later." She said to herself as she held her head up high and walked to class. On her way, she happened to look over into one of the classrooms when she saw Bankotsu was talking with Yura and she was giggling. He had that same look he used to have when he talked with her not so long ago and he even looked happy to be talking to her.

She walked away a few steps. "You're seeing things," She told herself. "You just fought with him. That's all. Bankotsu's not like that. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I know him." She told herself again while her conscious got the best of her and curiosity make her take another peek.

They were just sitting with each other. Nothing bad or close. Just sitting there. _Okay, __They're just doing work together, nothing to get worked up about…wait, did he just wink at her? Did he just do what I THINK he did? _She thought. _I know that look on his face…I know what that look means! And I mean I'm pretty good at reading body language. _She quietly watched and growled when Yura planted a quick peck on his lips and he didn't do anything to stop her.

_I thought he loved me!_ Kagura fumed to herself. _He said I was the first person to see beyond his looks and bad boy appearance! So this is what he really does after I leave? He yells at, takes low blows at me, dumps me and flirts with the first cute girl he sees! Fine! I don't need him! I don't want him!_ She thought as she stormed down the hall and made her way to the weight room. She saw her brother and his friend lifting weights. She sneaked by the gym teacher and walked over into the back with them.

"Hey Kagura." Sesshoumaru greeted while spotting Naraku, who was lifting an 80 lbs. weight. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Kagura said quickly before putting on a straight face as Naraku pulled the weights off and sat up.

"So, why the long face?" Naraku looked up while wiping the sweat off his forehead and put his hair up in a quick messy bun.

"It's nothing, waiting for your girl to ask you to the dance…whoever she is?" Kagura asked as Sesshoumaru left the room to use the bathroom.

Naraku sighed, "Mhmm. You ask Bankotsu?"

Kagura scoffed, "Jerk is with Yura more now."

"Really?" Naraku perked and looked up. "What happened? C'mon Kagura give me the dirt."

Kagura stared and growled, "Y'know Abi was right about one thing. You can be a real jerk!" Kagura snapped as she shoved him against the rest of the students and stormed off.

Eventually Kagura ended up in detention. Figures, she thought to herself as she grabbed a newspaper and began to read to pass time. For once none of the guys she knew had detention and they were off doing something that should've have them here in detention hall with her. _Probably off having fun without me, _she sighed boredily as she blankly flicked through the pages.

Kagura gasped as she reread the headline twice. "**CONVICTS ESCAPE FROM PRISON IN BOLD GETAWAY!**" She couldn't believe what she read as she scanned through the article. **In a rushing getaway, seven groups of criminal broke out of the local correction facility.** She recognized one of the pictures.

_Not again…_She started to shake. _I gotta get out of here!_ She looked up. Seeing that the substitute was sound asleep she decided it was a good time for her to sneak out. She took her chance and managed to sneak out of school. _Now how do I get home?_ She looked around nervously. _Can't wait for the bus! I'll have to walk. Better make a run for it! Wait!  
_  
She saw a familiar figure and immediately ran over, accidently running into him, "Hey watch where you're going!" she heard him retorted before grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugged at.

"Ricky. You have to drive me home." She told him while he blinked, "Ain't you one of my sister Kikyou's friends? Kagura?"

She nodded and he grinned, snapping his fingers, "See I knew I had good memory and it wasn't all that bad like Kikyou says!"

"Look can you just drive me home now, It's an emergency." She pleaded while Ricky blinked, "Why what's the rush?"

"I can't explain now, just can you drive no, drive me home now." She order and crawled in his car.

"But I was suppose to pick Kikyou up and its almost dismissal. Can't you wait until she comes out?" Ricky asked, showing her his watch indicating the time the seniors or the majority of them leave. Kagura growled and scooted over to the drivers, "If you're not going to help me, fine. I'll take myself home by myself!" she snapped, snatched his keys and drove off. "MY CAR!!" was the last she heard before she burnt rubber.

-=x=-

"Thanks for picking us up man." Bankotsu told his brother while helping Yura in the backseat with him.

"Mhmm…" Renkotsu nodded and fixed his car's mirror. "Nice look Kagura."

"I'm not Kagura. My names Yura." The bobbed-cut girl said, blinking while Renkotsu stared and then looked over his shoulder. "Bankotsu."

"Yeah, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu looked up. "….Do I want to know?" he asked while Bankotsu laid on Yura's shoulder.

"No. Hey listen, think you can drop me off at 97th and 8th avenue?" Bankotsu asked while Renkotsu sighed and muttered to himself as he drove off.

-=x=-

It was dark out when Bankotsu left Yura's house. Cold too but was warmed up from the previous activities that went on in her bedroom.

Did he feel bad for doing what he did earlier? No.

Did he feel like he should've went at this another way? No, not at all.

He didn't do anything to deserve what Kagura could've almost done to him or damaged his health. Who did she think she was to endanger his life the way she did? If anything, the way he chose to break it off with her this morning seemed appropriate. And so what if they were top topics of the schools gossip mass? And would be by tomorrow after tonight, thankfully he went and got tested and found out to be negative. So he'd be safe atleast.

"Man it's really cold out here. Should've worn my coat instead." He muttered to himself and huddled up, waiting for the Bx17 bus at the bus stop. "And this bus always takes forever…" he added as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Hey…you Bankotsu?" the man asked while Bankotsu's brows narrowed, "Who's asking?"

"Yeah Miguel it's him." Bankotsu blinked and looked over to see Naraku, cracking his knuckles.

"What the hell is going on here? Shouldn't be mad I left your slut of a sister." Was all Bankotsu got in before everything turned white.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

LOL and I leave off with a boom like that…least I hope it would be a boom .__.

Bankotsu: How come I'm the poor innocent person who gets jumped?

After the way you treated Kagura and did after, had it coming to you -.-

Anyhoo, next chapter, Bankotsu's visit to the hospital.


	7. What would you do for love?

**BewilderedLoca**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these copyrighted characters nor do I own the name of the very expensive hospital from where I live near by

* * *

Bankotsu woke up in a hazed vision, not clearly seeing was around him. All he knew as of the current moment was that was he was on a bed, the room was white so he knew for sure, it wasn't at his house nor his room. His room was cobalt blue like his eyes. "Finally you're up." Suikotsu said while he groaned audibly. "You've been out for a few days now; almost had me worrying."

"What…what are you talking about? Where's Naraku and that other guy he was with?" He asked, remembering the name and faces of his previous perpetrators.

"They left for their trip back home. Came here a while ago. Are they the ones who did this to you?" He asked, brows slightly furrowing. He was his older brother after all, second oldest but still valued him. "Yeah… from what I remembered clearly. Jumped me waiting at the Bx17 bus stop around 96th street and Lexington." He told him while Suikotsu nodded.

"Jumped me because of what happened between me and Kagura earlier yesterday." He shrugged while Suikotsu looked over at his clipboard with his information.

"Can be or just the fact he waited for the right reason to attack you." He conceded, "What happened between you two the yesterday? Renkotsu called me after he dropped you off and that he saw you get cuddly with another girl that resembled her." He said while Bankotsu scoffed, not in the least surprised how much word got around.

"Nothing, I just left her."

"Well obviously yeah but why? Did she do anything to you?" he asked while Bankotsu slowly shifted on the bed.

"Bitch told me all this time we've been dating that's she's possibly infected with HIV." He growled while Suikotsu blinked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah and now she prolly expects pity for everything." Bankotsu scoffed while Suikotsu sat in the chair beside him.

"So did you take a test yourself at a clinic, to make sure? How did you handle the situation?" he asked while Bankotsu shrugged.

"Like any normal outraged human being. She lied to me and possibly almost killed me. Thank God I wasn't tested positive for her shit." He crossed his arms as Hiten and Kouga entered the room.

"Hey Mr. HIV." Kouga grinned while Bankotsu glared dagger and Hiten nudged the laughing wolf. "Don't like it now, do you?"

"Kouga shut up. Now isn't the time for your little petty comebacks." Hiten retorted before sitting at the other side of the bed. "You alright?"

"No." Bankotsu snarled while Suikotsu got up and sighed. "Be careful not to piss him off too much. He's still on meds and his anger can result in high blood pressure and—"

"Yes, yes we know Suikotsu now shoo." Hiten whisked his hand and shooed him out the room before shutting the door. "So what's this I hear you with Yura?"

"Like seriously man…" Kouga started as he scratched his head, "You just take the cake and go down another step. Isn't the brightest move you made lately, either."

"It'd take too many of your fractured brain cells to see my move was the safest and best move in my life, so now shut up." Bankotsu snapped, reaching to touch his cheek that numbed and hissed lightly at the sore from last night's event.

Hiten crossed his arm and shook his head in disapproval, "Told you it'd get ugly. I told you." He brought it up again.

"Can you shut up already? God." Bankotsu groaned, "Who the hell told Naraku about what happened between me and Kagura?"

"They're both related and you're the one saying I have the fractured brain cells?" Kouga declared. "Gossip just stretched out across the entire school and now everyone knows your business."

Bankotsu took a deep breath in and leaned back against his bed, "Well that's good in a way I guess. Least people would know what to expect when dealing with Kagura."

"Don't talk like that. She's still your friend and ours too." Hiten reminded him while Bankotsu snorted, "And this is exactly what I meant when I told you two days ago."

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, just I saw the light a little bit more later after all. If anything, I should've listened to you and took my time learning more about girl first before I pushed too far. This is a well life lesson I'm learning here."

"Oh boy, he's admitting learning about the girl before practicing on her." Kouga shook his head and Hiten nudged him.

"Besides," Bankotsu added, ignoring his comment, "Turns out getting to know Yura came out so much better then flirting and toying with her in the beginning. Did you know she actually finds me more funny and laughs at my jokes?"

"Or maybe just laughs _at_ you?" Kouga joked while Bankotsu glared. "Alright alright I'll stop."

"I should've known this end out bad…you know for the past few days she hasn't come to school at all?" Hiten brought up and Bankotsu rolled his eyes again.

"Can you please stop bringing her up? You guys came here for me I hope, not for her." Hiten paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know what's been going on lately with you but the Bankotsu I know, wouldn't be this vicious toward someone whose scared shitless to step out her porch step. C'mon Kouga, no sense in sticking around anymore." He retorted as he and Kouga stood up.

"Enjoy your lonely stay here, asshole." He retorted before both men left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Been a long time hasn't it? Well I'm glad to get one rushed little chapter out of the way and this was way over dued! And we're so close to the end too, can't wait to finish another multi chappie :) Please review your thoughts and whatnot because re-reading them makes it worthwhile3**

Next time; Bankotsu goes to ask advice from a person watching from the sidelines.


End file.
